


Looking for Mothman

by PsychologicalColors



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved References, Crack, Cryptid Hunting, Dialogue Heavy, Glow in the dark gummy worms, Mothman, Mothman is a fey, Mothman!Lance, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Team Red Lion, Voltron Spooky Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychologicalColors/pseuds/PsychologicalColors
Summary: Mothman was real, and he likes gummy worms.





	Looking for Mothman

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write anything serious for this fandom? Who knows. 
> 
> Enjoy the crack

A car pulls up onto the side of the road, two people stepping out.

 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this”

 

“Scared I’ll prove you wrong?.” Keith taunts.

 

“We’re more likely to encounter a bear than we are Mothman” she said, turning away from him.

 

“You’ll see” Keith huffed in annoyance, grabbing their cameras from the car.

 

“All, you’ll be seeing of Mothman is the statue back in town”

 

Keith ignores her, instead locking the car doors. He can hear Pidge snigger behind him. He considers flipping her off, but instead opts to pick up his bag. Tossing it on his back, he turns.

 

Car now behind them, flashlights in hand; the two set their sights on the West Virginian forest before them.

 

_The time was 6pm, the sun quickly descending, and they were about to go into the fucking woods. If Keith was going to prove anything, it was their chance of being murdered by wild animals. Less likely, but still more probable, by some axe wielding maniac._

 

Gopros strapped and turned on, they step into the woods.

* * *

 

The beginning of the hike was unchallenging. The evening had been warm, but not hot. Around them the leaves were in various states of yellows and browns. It was pleasant at first, almost mystical what with the pretty sun set. But now? It was dark and cold, and Pidge wanted nothing more than to be in bed with her laptop. Maybe go back to that nice Mothman themed coffee shop; without Keith.

 

Keith on the other hand? He was _living._ His eyes sweeping every inch of the area, hyper focusing on the sounds that surrounded him. He was _determined_ to find this cryptid. The night was growing ever stiller, but still Keith trudged on without care.

 

They walked through the brambles for what felt like an eternity with no luck. So far, all they had found where trees, some empty beer bottles and an abandoned bunker housing some pigeons. They continued their trek, soon coming upon the abandoned factory. They decided to take a break in a small clearing. Hopefully after this break, they would head back.

 

Brushing off some of the dirt, they sat down on a fallen tree trunk, placing their bags on the floor next to them.

 

Opening up her bag, Pidge pulls out two bags of snacks. She keeps the bag of Doritos, passing off the gummies to Keith. In turn, Keith takes out two water bottles and tosses one to her. He also reaches for the small lantern attached to his bag. He extends it, before flipping the switch and setting it on the floor. The area lights up.

 

The Go Pro on his chest dies in that moment. He groans, setting it on the ground, then looking for the powercell he packed.  

 

“Ready to call it quits yet?” Pidge said, muffling a groan as she stretched her legs. The camera on her head blinking red.

 

“You wish”  he replied, plugging in the camera.

 

“Well you got _maybe_ an hour left of me willing to deal with anymore nature. And probably 30 minutes before my camera _also_ needs to recharge”

 

Keith opens his pack of gummies. He briefly skims the package before popping one in his mouth. They were deliciously sour and chewy. They were everything perfect with a gummy, with apparently an added bonus.

 

They glowed in the dark.

 

“You think these really glow in the dark?” he asks, shaking a few into his hand.

 

“Only one way to find out” Pidge says, reaching over to turn off the lantern and her flashlight.

 

Keith follows suit, shutting off his flashlight. They’re engulfed in darkness.They stare at the gummies, waiting for their eyes to readjust. When they do, they’re surprised to see the small worm shaped gummies were in fact, glowing. Everything about this fact was meet with amazement. Amazement for such an inane feature to a _gummy worm._

 

_The time was now 8:14 and two young adults sat in the middle of the woods, in total darkness, gaping at softly glowing gummy worms. They were suppose to be cryptid hunting. Yet here they sat, captivated by candy of all things._

 

_If they were going to get murdered, this would be prime murder time._

 

The moment fades with the snap of a branch.  

 

Two glowing red eyes peer out from the tree line, moving closer with every step. The figure standing at about 6 feet, two large wings protruding from his back. On top of it’s head sat two fuzzy antennae. A high pitched chirp resounds from the creature’s throat.

 

Pushing Pidge behind him, Keith grabs his flashlight, quickly turning it on and blinding the creature.  Another chirp arises, the creature throwing his arms up to cover his face. The large wings move with him, though they continue to flap, lifting him into the air slightly. The creature moves backwards, distancing himself from the two humans. Keith grabs at the knife in his holster, watching the creatures movements.

 

“Dude chill! I’m not gonna do anything!” _He_ cries, now that Keith inspects the being closer. At least he _thinks_ it’s male. It’s kind of hard to tell when it’s part _moth._

 

"No way. This is a figment of my imagination. There's no way this is real" 

 

“As real as I am rare” it replies with mild mirth.

 

“I told you!” Keith exclaims, fear momentarily overridden by vehement satisfaction.

 

“Holy shit. Mothman is real” Pidge mutters flabbergasted. “ _It’s fucking real”_

 

The trio stand frozen, suddenly remembering the situation. Eyes moving between each other, unsure of how to proceed. Eventually, Keith breaks out of his stupor to question the winged being.

 

“Are you going to eat us?” Keith asks dumbly, wrist flicking back and forth.

 

“Ew, no. Why would I do that?  You should feed me some of those gummy worms. It’s kinda why I’m here.” He says honestly. “I can look more human if it’ll convince you to hand some over” he continues thoughtfully.

 

“Wait, wait, you can _shapeshift?”_ Pidge exclaims, coming out from behind Keith, snatching the forgotten bag of candy from the ground.

 

She makes her way closer to him, ignoring Keith’s protests. The antennas on his head twitch in excitement before disappearing from their view. The wings that one seemed to consume the space around him disappear in a blink of an eye. All that remains is the red glow of his eyes; the irises feeling inhuman, almost as if they were compound. Pidge blinks, suddenly doubting whether she had seen what she saw. She hands the bag to the man, who chirps happily. The same sound he had made earlier. A sound she’s pretty no human can naturally make.

 

Pidge begins to doubt her doubt.

 

"So this is how he mostly avoids us" she mutters to herself.

 

He makes no indication of hearing her.

 

The man digs through the bag, marveling at the blue and yellow glowing worm, and then proceeds to shove it in his mouth. Now that he is without all the moth characteristics, they hone in on the human traits the man possess. A hispanic looking man, with short brown hair. He wears what you would expect of a young man. A plain white shirt with jeans, and a green jacket with a hood. A small pendant rests around his neck, a moth charm hanging from the chain. The eyes on it seem to glow, perhaps even brighter than it’s owners.

 

“Usually there’s a lot more screaming when people have the pleasure of seeing my natural form” he says, eyebrows raised, the initial shock fading.

 

He soon regrets his words as the two of them burst out with questions and comments. He does his best to answer all of them, preening with the positive attention.

 

“So does this mean Bigfoot is real too?”

 

“Yeah, but he goes by Hunk”

 

“Is this like your home? People say they’ve seen you in Chicago” Keith asks

 

“This is my point of entry to your world, but I travel around”

 

“Point of entry?” Pidge butts in.

 

“You think we exist on this plane naturally?”

 

“Fair point, so you’re not from Earth?”

 

“Sort of?”

 

“What does that even mean”

 

“Are you really part moth?” Keith butts in.

 

“That’s what you humans unfairly compare my beauty to, I don’t see the resemblance” he answers snarkily.

 

“What beauty?” Pidge jokingly asks.

 

The man just scoffs offendedly before telling her off.

 

“It’s not easy staying this beautiful, you humans have no taste is what I’ve learned over the years”

 

Pidge dismisses him easily, asking him more questions about his biology. Keith decides to intervene again, curiosity mounting with every second. Sadly, he fails at coming up with anything smart. Practical, maybe. Smart, not at all.

 

“...Is your name really Mothman?” Keith cuts in.

 

The two look back at Keith, having forgotten momentarily that he was there.

 

“No, but you may call me, Lance.”

 

“...That’s a very human name”

 

“Well no duh, I can’t just go around chirping my name when I am among you”

 

“Oh, he has some intelligence” Pidge says mockingly.

 

The wings materialize, almost as if it never left, and hits Pidge in the face. Keith tenses, ready to kick Mothman’s ass if he hurts his best friend. He hears her squawk indignantly as she stumbles, but she is unharmed and Lance chuckles. It’s a breathy sound, not as high pitched as Keith would’ve expected, but it retains that strange quality of _inhuman_. Which is fitting, now that he is once again winged.

 

Keith notes that the eyes on the pendant no longer glow as bright. Keith doesn’t get a chance to comment on it.

 

“I never _got_ your names” He says a gleeful edge to his voice.

 

“Keith”

 

“I mostly go by Pidge”

 

Lance’s smile grows a fraction wider, and as it does Keith feels a strange sensation wash over him. When he sees the lack of one his paranoia spikes just a bit. Keith grows weary, unsure of what to make of the situation. He has a feeling it probably won’t end well. He peaks over at Pidge, hoping to see a similar reaction.

 

“Well, it’s been great guys, but I should get going” Lance announces, breaking Keith out of his thoughts.

 

Pidge immediately protests, still having so many questions. Lance quiets her down and tells her he’ll find them some other time. She doesn’t look pleased.

 

“Relax. After all, I have Keith’s name”

 

The duo gape at him, unsure of the meaning behind his statement. Lance just smiles at them. With powerful flaps of his wings he takes off with a wave. Bag of gummy worms clutched in his hands, sharp claws punctured through the bag ensuring they don’t fall; Lance disappears into the night.

 

The two stand there for a moment, processing what just happened.

 

“We just met Mothman”

 

“I told you he was real”

 

“We had a full conversation with Mothman and your camera was dead and mine was dying”

 

Keith blinks at Pidge, the words slowly sinking in. In a flurry of movement, they gather their stuff and race back to the car. They waste no time plugging in Pidge’s Gopro into her laptop. The camera at this point has died, _but maybe they got_ **_something_ ** _._ Opening up the app, Pidge scrolls to the end of the latest video file and screams in frustration.

 

 _The time is 9:57pm. Two people have joined the masses in search of the cryptid, Mothman. The two were successful in their endeavors, unlike many before them. They managed to_ **_talk_ ** _to him. Ask him_ **_questions._ ** _They even confirmed the existence of Bigfoot! Caught on camera. The video file shows a shadowy figure, large wings enveloping the screen. The video stutters, blinking like a tired child, before cutting off. The static image of a silhouette mocking them._

 

_The fucking camera died right before they reveal him._

 

“You have got to be kidding me! What sort of bad movie trope is this! We had him! He answered my questions!” She shouts, banging her fists on the chair.

 

Keith groans, somehow not surprised that it ended up like this.

 

“I’m going to wake up tomorrow and doubt everything”

 

“Even if we did catch everything, would anyone even have believed it was real?” Keith asks.

 

Pidge pauses before groaning again “Our lives has become a C rated movie”

 

He swears he can hear Lance laughing in the back of his mind.

  



End file.
